Heroic Homecoming
by dokebibeats
Summary: (Mini-Series) Peter Parker asks out Jessica Drew to her first homecoming dance in the Heroic Age! But Jessica has a S.W.O.R.D. mission in Madripoor on the day of the dance! How will she get out of this sticky situation ? How will the date go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! This fic is sort of a follow-up fic from "Lighthouse" just to let you know. This is another small side project that I wanted to do when I'm not working on Secrets of Oscorp. But I will have the new chapter for Secrets of Oscorp soon! Don't you worry!**

**As usual, if you could R&amp;R it would be very nice and I want to thank you all for reading all of my fics! It means a lot!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Fleeting Hearts_

It was a usual overcast day in downtown Manhattan. Even though there was no sunshine in the air, there were happy occasions to be celebrated today. The heroes have won the Siege of Asgard, Norman Osborn was brought to justice for his tyrannical behavior with H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries and the Superhero Registration Act was finally uplifted from the U.S. government. Heroic Age has officially begun in the world.

There was one particular hero who had been waiting for this day for so long. He didn't have to register with the government and reveal his identity anymore which meant that his friends and family were safe from harm because of their connections to him. Also, he wanted just a little bit of break from fighting against gods from another dimensions and villains powered by a cosmic stone from Thor's homeland.

Romance was on his mind and it was fleeting high like a pair of butterflies dancing in the air during a sunny springtime in the Grand Central Park and he wanted to share that feeling with someone extraordinary. His name was Spider-Man, A.K.A. Peter Parker, and he had a mission to fulfill today that was going to more nerve-wrecking than any Avengers battles that he has had in the past and that mission was asking out Jessica Drew to her first Homecoming Dance ever.

Jessica Drew, A.K.A. Spider-Woman was a fellow teammate of Peter Parker and she was a one heck of a woman. She was raised to be a Hydra agent when she was a teenager and through some luck and a change of heart, she became an Avenger. But during the Skrull Invasion, the Skrull queen named Vernanke replaced her and infiltrated the Avengers while wearing her identity and almost destroyed them by replacing their identities as well. When Peter happened to unexpectedly find Jessica chained up as a hostage in the Skrull ship that crashed on Earth, he realized at that moment she was going to have trust issues with her teammates and he took it upon himself to stand by her side when everyone else doubted her.

Through time, everyone in the Avengers began to trust her again and she became a great hero of resiliency that she always was during the Siege of Asgard. However, there was still a small part of her that she always felt expendable and she had a craving to prove herself that she was a valuable member of the team. She was always the first one to say to herself that she hasn't proven anything to be a superhero and that self-humility and her great willpower of hers was what really began to attract Peter.

When they met for the first time in Los Angeles before joining the Avengers, she told Peter about her back story about how she was trained to be an Hydra assassin and never really had the chance to grow up normally, which meant that she never got to experience what high school was like. Peter still remembered that particular detail of her origin story and he wanted to make sure that he could share a small part of that experience with her before both of them were busy doing missions as Avengers again.

But he wasn't too sure about this idea because he knew that Jessica was busy as an Avenger and she was also an Agent of S.W.O.R.D. at the same time which meant that she was busier than ever.

* * *

He was in his room in the Avengers Mansion as he slowly paced back and forth with hands behind his back as he thought to himself, _Midtown High is going to have its Homecoming Dance in 3 days so, I need to ask Jessica today at all costs! But what if her schedule is busy? And what if she just doesn't want to go with me because she thinks I'm annoying? Oh man, what would I give to just kick Norman Osborn in the face again instead?_

Peter put his mask on that was on his bed as he opened the door and went inside the living room of the Mansion where many heroes were gathered around and celebrating the veto of the Superhero Registration Act. Peter saw a long blonde-haired lady with black thigh-high boots, a black top with a lightning bolt mark on her chest and a domino mask on her face and black gloves covering up all the way to her arms.

He approached as her as she was chatting with other Avengers in the area. He tapped the woman on the shoulder as he asked her, "Hey, Carol. Do you know where Jess is?"

The blonde woman turned around and faced Peter as she looked around the room and sighed, "She's probably on the rooftop again. I told her to come down here for drinks and hang out with everybody, but she's hanging out by herself just like usual."

Peter raised his mask halfway up as he said, "She should be the one celebrating the most out of all of us."

Carol took a small sip of her drink as she sighed again, "I know. Especially considering what she went through and being able to stay vigilant like that…. It's just amazing."

Peter nodded as Carol tapped Peter on the shoulder and said, "Thanks for being there for her all this time."

Peter sheepishly scratched his head as he said, "Aww shucks, Carol! You know I was just helping a friend out in need. And it's not like I wasn't the only one who got her back. I mean there's a reason why you're her best friend."

Carol lightly punched his shoulder as she chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not the one who's cheering her up with the lame jokes."

Peter retorted, "H-hey! My jokes are not lame! I-I could go toe-to-toe with Patton Oswalt if I wanted to!"

Carol scoffed, "More like, Ben Stiller."

Peter sulked, "Ok, now you're just being cold."

Carol took another sip as she said, "Jess likes it though….even though she also finds it lame."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows his eyebrows inside his mask as he said, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult from her?"

Carol chuckled, "Both."

Peter kept sulking as he stared at the stairs leading up all the way to the rooftop as Carol nudged him from behind and said, "Come on! What are you waiting for? Go cheer her up!"

Peter glanced at Carol behind him as she gave a sly look and said, "I've seen the way you look at her."

Peter's cheeks blushed as he said, "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Carol let out a huff as she crossed her arms, "Really? You didn't think I knew that you had the hots for my best friend all this time even after we dated?"

Peter retorted, "Ok, ok! I'll go! Stop embarrassing me like that, geez!"

Carol giggled as Peter grabbed two drinks from the nearby table and walked up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs a couple of levels as he made his way to the rooftop and as soon as he opened the door, his face was welcomed by more than just the sun that was just starting to seep through the murky clouds.

He saw the glistening rays shine upon a woman's long black silky hair as the city below her started to take in the sunlight along with her. It was as if the city was becoming alive all thanks to her, even though she didn't see it that way all because she thought that she wasn't special to anyone or anything around her.

Peter was just stunned at the woman in the red full body suit in front of him as he thought to himself, _She's just out of my league._

He nervously walked towards her as she was sitting on the edge of the rooftop as he said, "You…want a drink?"

He handed her the glass cup as he sat next to her. The woman turned around to face Peter as she let out a weak smile, "Hey, Pete."

She received the glass as she took a sip and said, "Thanks."

Peter looked out onto the now sunny skies of downtown Manhattan as he said, "Carol's worried about you, Jess. Come and hang out with us in the lobby!"

Jessica kept sulking as she held the drink with her yellow glove as she said, "I'm fine up here by myself, thanks."

Peter regarded her carefully as he placed the drink by his side on the concrete railing as he said, "You don't seem fine. What's wrong?"

Jessica looked away from as she replied with an icy tone, "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Peter gently placed his shoulder on Jessica as he said, "It's ok. You can tell me anything. I'm all ears, Jess."

Jessica looked at him as she let out a small grin and sighed. Then she looked down at the ground and said, "I'm still not sure if I belong here."

Peter looked at her as he replied, "Hey, if Cap said that you're part of the team, it means you're with us now."

Jessica kicked her feet aimlessly on the concrete wall below her feet as she said, "I'm just not sure if I've earned it."

Peter took a small sip of his drink as he said, "But you did earn it. Everybody trusts you now."

Jessica smiled at him, "It's all thanks to you, you know?"

Peter chuckled as he looked at the bustling city streets below them and said, "But you're the one who kept pushing ahead when the whole world was against you. And look at you now: You're an Avenger in this brand new heroic age. You should be proud of yourself."

Jessica replied as she took a small sip of her drink, "Thanks, Pete."

As they kept looking at the sunny painting of the beautiful New York skies, Peter said, "Hey. There's something that I wanted to….never mind."

Jessica looked at him curiously as she said, "What is it?"

Peter looked away from her as he stuttered, "I-it's nothing. I just had an s-selfish favor to ask, and I-I know you're busy and all so it's probably a bad idea in the first place."

Jessica let out a long sigh as she said, "Why do you have to put me in a hole like that, Pete?"

Peter sulked as he was about to get up and said, "I knew I shouldn't have asked in the first place. This was a terrible idea."

Jessica grabbed his hand lightly and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Peter replied as he kept his head down, "I was gonna go in my room and write a sappy soliloquy."

Jessica chuckled as she said, "That sounds like something that I would do in my alone time. You're too much of a happy-go-lucky guy to do that kind of stuff."

She playfully poked Peter's nose as she added, "Instead, how about I hear this….favor of yours?"

Peter sat back down and avoided eye contact with her as he said, "I-I don't know. I know you're busy with hunting Skrulls and all so I don't want to keep you preoccupied from that."

Jessica let out a frustrating groan as she said, "See, this is what I exactly mean! Pete, you've helped me earn the trust of my teammates back so at the least I can do is do you a favor….and you won't let me."

Peter looked down at his feet as he said, "It's because you don"t have to."

Jessica crossed her arms as she frowned at him and said, "Hey! I'm not some damsel-in-distress who takes being helped and saved for granted! So, I'm gonna do this favor for you whether you like it or not!"

Peter let out a groan as he said, "Ugh, talk about being in a pinch."

The British Avenger smirked, "Oh, yes you are. And you're not leaving here without telling me exactly what it is."

Peter's cheeks blushed like a ripened cherry as he fidgeted his fingers nervously together as he said, "Well…you see, it's about my old high school. And they're having a…."

Jessica looked at him with great intent as she said, "What are they having? I want to know."

Peter let out a sigh as he said, "They're having their annual Homecoming Dance in 3 days and since I'm an alumni and I taught there, I can still go to the dance and bring anybody I want to. So…I wanted to know….I wanted to know if y-you would go to the dance with me."

Peter looked away from her as he was just waiting to be shut down with a rejection of a lifetime.

Jessica then became wide-eyed behind her half mask as she said, "A-are you asking me out on a date?"

Peter sheepishly looked at the ground as he said, "More or less. And I remember you telling me long ago that you never got to experience what high school was like, so I thought I could share a small piece of that experience with you."

Jessica's cheeks blushed and she became speechless as she said, "Y-you remembered that after all this time?"

Peter scratched his head as he said, "Of course! And I thought that we could use a little break since we just got back from an apocalyptic orgy in Asgard, so what do you say?"

Jessica thought hard as she looked down at the ground, _Shit! I have to go Skrull hunting in Madripoor in 3 days! But Pete's just made a really sweet gesture to me and I owe him one big time, so I can't turn down that offer! Ugh! What do I do?_

Jessica looked at him as she hugged him and said, "Sure, Spidey. I'll be your date for Homecoming."

Peter smiled brightly as he said, "Awesome! So, I'll give you call soon. You have my number, right?"

Jessica nodded as Peter left the premises happily as he was jumping for joy. Jessica then sulked again as she said to herself, "I'm so screwed."

**XXXXX**

_**Carol Danvers' Apartment in Bronx, NY**_

"SHUT. UP."

"I know."

"He asked you out to Homecoming?!"

"Yes, he did. It's gonna be my first."

Carol was in her civilian clothing as she walked around her small living room while wearing white sleeveless top and grey sweatpants. She looked at Jessica bewilderedly as she said, "Do you know what this means?"

Jessica was sitting on a sofa as she looked down at the ground sheepishly as she was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans and said, "W-what? I'm just doing him a favor because I owe him."

Carol rolled her eyes, "He asked you out on a date."

Jessica avoided eye contact with her as she said, "A date could be a favor."

Carol crossed her arms as she frowned at her best friend, "Are we really doing this now?"

Jessica looked up at Carol as she said, "What?"

Carol let out a groan as she threw her hands in the air in a frustrating manner.

Jessica watched her best friend stomp back and forth by the sofa as she said, "We're just friends, Carol. There's nothing going on between us."

Carol plopped back on the sofa as she sat next to her and said, "Tell that to Peter."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "What do you mean by that?"

Carol retorted, "Come on you idiot! It's so obvious that he's in love with you!"

Jessica's cheeks blushed like tomatoes in the summertime as she shook her head and said, "No. No, that's not possible."

Carol gave Jessica a sly look as she said, "You're blushing."

Jessica gave Carol and icy cold reply, "S-shut up!"

Carol giggled as she placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder and said, "You told me that he asked you out to a Homecoming Dance because he knew that you never got to experience what high school was like. That's not just any sweet gesture, Jess. He asked you out because he knew that you would be the only one who would appreciate it. He's in love with you."

Jessica let out a grin on her face as she said, "Someone's actually in love with me."

Carol gently placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder as she said, "I told you that there would be someone out there for you."

She then joked, "And, now I won't have to listen to your lovesick sob stories anymore."

Jessica retorted, "Hey! Don't be so rude!"

Carol laughed out loud as she smiled and said, "I'm happy for you."

Jessica then looked up at her best friend as she said, "R-really? Because I know that you and Peter went on a date once so I don't want to feel like I'm stealing your man or anything."

Carol smirked at Jessica as she said, "Well…he's cute. But he's not serious enough for me."

Then she grabbed by Jessica by the shoulder as she added, "Besides, even if I did love him, he's the one who chose you. And I can't really do anything about that."

Jessica smirked at Carol as she said, "And now you're just being nice to me."

Carol then hugged Jessica as she said, "And what if I am? Jess, you deserve this. For everything that you went through in these recent months and the year before that, you have finally earned your reward. And I'm not talking about you becoming an Avenger or people having faith in you now. I'm talking about love."

Jessica smiled as she replied, "I never thought that someone would love me like that."

Carol then looked Jessica directly in the eyes as she said, "You've been waiting for this moment for so long. You've been constantly looking for a guy who appreciates you as who you are and you've found the perfect man for you. This date is your slice of cake that you wanted so bad. It's your catwalk that you finally get to strut in, and…"

She began to cry as she said, "I-I'm just so happy for you."

Jessica let out a chuckle as she gently caressed Carol's back as she said, "Hey, now. I'm not getting married or anything like that. No need to cry a river for me, you know?"

Carol let go of her friend as she wiped her tears and said, "I-I know. It's just that you really needed this and you're finally getting what you want for once in your life."

Jessica then let out a sigh as she said, "but unfortunately, I've double-booked myself."

Carol wiped the rest of her tears and furrowed her eyebrows at Jessica as she said, "Yeah…we need to talk about that."

She got up and made two cups of coffee and brought it over to the table in front of the Sofa as she said, "So….this Skrull business. What are we gonna do about it?"

Jessica took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "I don't know. I didn't really think this through."

Carol also took a sip as she said, "You never think things through."

Jessica stammered frantically, "M-maybe I-I can finish off the quota early so I-I still have enough go to the dance?"

Carol put her hand one her forehead as she sighed, "You know that it could take an entire day to catch them all, no matter how fast you are."

Jessica snapped at Carol, "I know! I'm not stupid, alright?!"

After a moment of silence Jessica apologized as she said, "Sorry…I didn't mean to bark at you."

Carol smiled at Jessica as she said, "It's ok. I understand."

Jessica sulked as she sat cross-legged on the sofa as she said, "And, yeah. I would like to spend the entire day with him if I could. It's just that I'm an Agent of S.W.O.R.D. also, and I have a job to do."

Carol smiled at Jessica as she said, "I know."

Jessica kept sulking as she said, "I don't want to break his heart….he's a really sweet guy."

Carol giggled, "And he has a nice butt."

Jessica put her hands on her red cheeks as she became wide-eyed and said, "Carol!"

Carol laughed out loud as she added, "Also, I've seen him check you out during the siege of Asgard. Even though, he probably won't admit to it. I mean who wouldn't? You have the hottest costume out of all of us."

Jessica's cheeks blushed even more as she said, "S-stop it, Carol! You're embarrassing me!"

Carol giggled, "Which is my favorite thing to do in the world."

Jessica twitched her eyes as she let out a huff, "And sometimes, I really hate you for it."

Jessica then gave a long sigh as she said, "I don't know how to do this Carol. It's been more than 10 years since I've dated anybody."

Carol place her hand on her head as she said, "We still need to take care of that Skrull hunting business."

Jessica ran her hands through her hair as she let out a frustrating groan. Carol then smiled as she inched closer to Jessica as she said, "How about I sub in for you?"

Jessica twitched her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Carol placed her hands on Jessica's shoulders as she replied, "I'm gonna sub in for you and you get to spend the whole entire day with Peter. How does that sound?"

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows at Carol as she said, "I don't think that's how it works."

Carol gave Jessica a sly look as she said, "I'll talk to Brand."

Jessica sighed, "She's a bitch."

Carol scoffed, "Well, she hasn't met a bitch like me."

Then Jessica's right pocket vibrated as she looked at her Android phone as she rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, speak of the devil."

Carol reached out her hand as she said, "Gimme."

Jessica handed Carol the phone as she raised her hands in surrender and said, "Knock yourself out."

Carol answered the phone, "Hello."

A stern female voice replied over the other side, "Who is this?"

Carol replied, "This is Carol Danvers, A.K.A. Ms. Marvel. Am I speaking to Abigail Brand, the director of S.W.O.R.D.?"

The stern female's voice replied, "Why, yes….and where is your best friend?"

Carol chuckled at the fact that she knew that Jessica was her best friend as she replied, "She's occupied with more important things right now, which is why she won't be able to participate in your game of whack-a-skrull on this Friday."

Abigail's voice slightly rose, "And this occupation is more important than hunting illegal aliens settling down on earth all because of some nutjob of a queen told them that it was their destiny?"

Carol firmly replied, "Actually, yeah."

Abigail snorted, "Please, entertain me."

Carol began to pace around the room as Jessica looked at her nervously. She answered, "She's found stability in her life."

Abigail let out a sigh as she replied, "Danvers, you and I both know that our kind jobs don't really allow us to have that. And what's this so-called stability you're talking about?"

Carol answered, "She found love."

Abigail snapped, "Oh, for christ's sake! That's the most foolish reason to not be able to come!"

Carol stood her ground, "It's not foolish. This is important for her, and you know what she's been through all her life. Someone's asked her out on a date and she really wants to go. And quite frankly, she needs a little break from all this crazy hero life even if it's just for a day."

Abigail let out a huff as she groaned, "Well, that still doesn't give her an excuse to skip out on her quota. I mean who's gonna fill in for her?"

Carol smiled as she answered, "I will."

Abigail incredulously replied, "Uh, excuse me?"

Carol confidently answered, "I can fill in for her just for a day."

Abigail replied, "You're not even a fully registered agent of S.W.O.R.D."

Carol palmed her face in frustration as she answered, "Cut the bureaucratic bullcrap, Brand. You know I am completely capable of doing this. I know that S.W.O.R.D. is keeping all the heroes on tabs just like S.H.I.E.L.D. so you should know that I'm far stronger and faster than Jessica."

Abigail replied, "I don't know if I should do this."

Carol answered in a sly tone, "I can get you something from Earth if you're down with that."

Abigail groaned, "And now you're bribing me. You do realize that it's considered a Class A Felony to bribe a federal agent, right?"

Carol smirked as she replied, "What can I say? I'm a badass."

Abigail let out more groans as Carol pleaded, "Abigail, please. Jessica's finally found someone to not only ground her as an Avenger, but also as a human being. This is really crucial for her, and I want to be able to do anything that I can to help as her best friend."

Abigail let out a sigh as she said, "Get me a bottle of vintage wine from Manhattan and a slice of New York from Best Pizza in Brooklyn."

Carol gladly replied, "Thank you for your cooperation, and I'll make sure to fulfill your requests."

As she hung up, Jessica became wide-eyed at her friend as she said, "I seriously can't believe you just pulled that off."

Carol scoffed, "I told you she hasn't met a bitch like me."

Jessica looked up at her best friend as she said, "So., what's next?"

Carol gave a sly smile as she said, "We go shopping."

* * *

**Like I said before, this is a small project so there will be only a couple of more chapters posted in the future! Again, thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought of it!**

**A/N: Age of Ultron is coming out next friday here in the U.S.! WOOHOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't been active on fanfic as much as I would've liked to, but I have finally come up with a new chapter for Heroic Homecoming! Once again, this is just a side project mini-series so it won't be anything too grand. Anyways, I really hope you that enjoy this new installment of this story!**

**As usual, reviews and feedbacks would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Street-Level Heroics_

_**West Village, Manhattan, New York**_

Jessica and Carol were walking down the street on a sunny day on the bustling streets of the heart of the city as they were out to go shopping for Jessica's dress for her first homecoming experience. Jessica was still star-struck that she would get to experience something like this because someone had actually cared enough about her beside Carol.

She wanted to make sure that she would look her best for her Homecoming Dance as she and Carol were going to prepare thoroughly for that in a fashionable manner. Jessica couldn't help but to smile as her cheeks flushed red constantly as they were walking in the crowd of busy people.

Carol nudged her best friend on the side as she teased her, "You look like a tomato."

Jessica frowned at her as retorted, "S-shut up!"

Carol laughed out loud as she said to her in a incredulous manner, "I've never seen you like this, Jess! Relax. You're gonna be have a blast at Homecoming!"

Jessica then sulked as she replied, "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Carol put her arm around Jessica's left shoulder as they turned around the corner of a block and said, "You won't. Pete's crazy for you, and you're crazy for him so everything is gonna be just dandy!"

Jessica then looked at her best friend as she smiled and said, "Thanks for doing this for me Carol, it means a lot."

Carol lightly punched Jessica on the shoulder as she said, "Hey. There's a reason why I'm your best friend."

They entered a fancy clothing store called Brunello Cucinelli as they were about to turn another corner.

**_Inside Brunello Cucinelli_**

As soon as Carol and Jessica entered the store, they were met with huge selections of high-end clothing line that were imports from Germany to Italy. The clothing brands were so highly sophisticated and famous that it was going to cost way more than just a pretty penny.

Jessica looked at Carol in a concerned manner and said, "I don't know if we should be here. We clearly don't have enough money for this."

Carol patted Jessica on the back and said, "I got you covered."

Jessica then frowned at her and said, "This is not fair."

Carol chuckled as she replied, "Just deal with it."

Jessica retorted, "Come on, Carol. I know that you still might have some good amount of money from Air Force, but I don't want you to pay for the whole thing. Can we split it at least?"

Carol regarded her carefully and said, "Do you have money for it though? It's still gonna be pricey."

Jessica retorted, "Of course I do! I'm not that poor! Although….I'm not proud of where this money comes from."

Carol then looked down as she said almost in a whispering tone, "Hydra."

Jessica didn't say anything as she stood there. Carol then rubbed Jessica's back as she said in a chipper tone, "Hey, it's ok. You're a superhero now and you've found someone else besides me to ground you as an Avenger and a human being. Things are gonna be better for you."

Jessica let out a weak smile as she said, "Thanks."

They walked down a tiny flight of stairs to look through a selection of short red dresses they had. Jessica's favorite color was red. And boy, did it look good on her. She was going rummaging through the clothes as Carol slightly furrowed her eyebrows at Jessica and said, "You do realize that they'll probably have Dress Code for the dance, right?"

Jessica picked out a thigh-high dress with spaghetti straps as she said, "What the hell is a Dress Code?"

Carol palmed her face as he let out a groan.

Jessica twitched her eyes at her and said, "What?"

Carol let out a deep sigh as she said, "I'm so glad that I came with you."

Jessica almost scowled at her best friend as she said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carol crossed her arms as she said to her, "I know that you're a specialist in seduction but that's not what the gig requires."

Jessica put the dress over her body as she twirled like a enthusiastic schoolgirl and said in a playful manner, "Peter will like it though."

Carol said in a stern tone, "So will all the all the seniors pent up on testosterone at the school. You do realize that they will literally go goo-goo-ga-ga over you, right?"

Jessica let out a sly smile as she said, "It's ok! I'll just use my fear pheromones on them to make them piss their pants and run home to their mommies!"

Carol snapped, "Jess! That is not funny!"

Jess let out a giggle as she said, "Ok! Ok! Sorry, I was just playing around, you know?"

Carol said, "We're picking a different dress."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she said, "Fine…"

As they were going through lines of expensive and fancy dresses, Jessica blankly asked her friend as she was looking even a shorter dress this time. "So, when did you go to your first homecoming? And what was it like?"

Carol swatted Jessica's hand on the short dress as she gave her a stern look. As Jessica was sulked, Carol giggled and sighed. She then said, "I went to my first homecoming when I was 15 years old, and looking back at it now it was pretty fun. Just dressing up in a fancy dress and going to a dance party with your friends was really memorable at that time, and I also had a hot date: Oh yeah, his name was Jack Johnson…he turned about to be a dickwad by Senior year but the dance was fun."

Jessica giggled as she gave her full attention to her best friend's nostalgic story.

Carol added, " Back then, I didn't have all of these powers. I was just a normal kid from Boston going to school every day and doing just regular girl things like going to the mall, being a cheerleader for your school's football team and going on dates with pretty boys instead of superhero-ing around and punching the crap out of Super Skrulls. I actually had to study for tests back then."

Jess then playfully nudged Carol on the side and said, "You still have tests in a way…"

Carol sighed and then said, "Yeah, but at least it doesn't come up with No.2 Pencils with Scantron Sheets with complicated AP Physics questions. Now my tests are more… "

She clenched her fists as she smirked, "Direct. And I like that."

As they were carefully selecting the garment for Jessica's date with Peter, they came across a young black teenager girl with her mom going through another line of fancy dresses. They overheard bits of their conversation here and there as Jessica said to Carol, "Heh, looks like she's also going to the Homecoming Dance at Peter's high school."

Carol held up a semi-modest looking red dress as she said, "It's that time of the year."

Suddenly then a white, male security guard and a white female employee of the store stood in front of the young girl and her mom. The young female employee said to the mother, "Excuse me, ma'am. Can I help you two with anything?"

The mother replied, "Oh no. We're just looking for a perfect dress for my daughter to wear for her first homecoming."

The female employee almost sneered at the mother and said, "Are you...sure that you're in the right place?"

Carol and Jessica were listening to every bit of the conversation but Jessica was listening more effectively thanks to her super-hearing abilities that were granted from her spider powers. The mother replied in a suspicious manner, "Yes…we're shopping for a dress-"

The employee interjected, "Are you sure that you can afford buying here?"

As she asked that question to her, Jessica subtly took out her Skrull detector on her wrist and guided it forward in front of the verbal fray that was going on and nothing was coming up. Carol said, "Well?"

Jessica was starting to get angry but said in a calm fashion, "No greenies."

The mother replied in an appalled fashion as she said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The young girl tapped her mother on the shoulder as she said, "Mom, are we in trouble?"

The mother looked at her daughter in her dark brown eyes and said, "No, Katie. We're not. Everything's gonna be ok and we're gonna get you a dress, ok?"

The employee then said to them in a cold stern voice, "You need to leave here."

The mother stood up against the employee and said, "Give me one exact reason why my daughter and I should leave." The employee said to her, "We don't want your kind here in this part of the town."

Then the daughter said to her mother, "Mom, did she just say what I think she said?"

Then the security guard began to search run his hands on the mother's body as he began to search if she stole anything, which she didn't obviously. Then the neck-bearded guard began to shove them and said in a ruffian manner, "Get outta here! You heard the boss! We don't want you here!"

As soon as Carol and Jessica saw the mother and daughter being pushed out of the store, they stepped in front of them and Jess said, "What the hell are you doing? These two didn't do anything wrong!"

Carol added, "Yeah! I mean the girl's going to her first homecoming dance and she's getting her first dress!"

The female employee tried to explain, "Well, they don't belong here."

Carol gave her and icy look and said in a stern voice, "What does that mean? What you mean they don't _belong_ here?"

Jess nodded in agreement as she was blocking the ill mannered security guard who was obviously checking out her boobs. The female employee almost hissed at Carol, "Have you seen what they can do? Last time someone who looked like them came in here, he stole something!"

Carol, Jess, the mother and the young girl were in complete shock as Jess said bluntly, "You're a racist."

The employee pleaded, "Now, now. Let's not get hasty with the 'R' word. I can explain- "

Carol cut her off and scowled at her and said, "Shut up. I need to see your manager."

The employee yelled at the security guard, "Get them black people out of there now!"

As the young woman screamed, the people inside the store began to wonder what the commotion was about as they began to look in the direction of the inappropriate guard and the employee. Carol began to drag her off to find her manager as the employee couldn't do anything against Carol's grip. She looked back at Jess who was giving a deadly, venomous look to the guard.

She sighed and thought to herself, 'Oh boy…that guard's gonna need new pair of underwear soon.'

Jessica began to use her fear pheromone on the guard as the brute man became paralyzed and began to tremble where he stood. Jessica continued go give him a murderous glare at the man and said in a cold, stern voice, "You're gonna leave the woman and that child alone, or I will make sure that you will have nightmares about me for the rest of the year. You got it, pussy?"

By the time she was done, the guard's pants in the crotch area was soaking wet as he ran out of the store. After awhile, Carol managed to find the manager came out and fired the racist employee on sight. And the people were cheering and clapping at her and Jess's heroic deeds.

The young black girl looked at Carol and Jess and said, "You two are my hero."

The mother said to them, "Thank you. We usually don't have many people sticking up for us like that."

Carol said to the mother, "It was nothing. We're just trying to do the right thing you know?"

Then Jess said patted the young black girl on the shoulder and said, "She's right. It doesn't take much to be a hero. All you have to do stand up for yourself, but especially others who need help."

The young girl shook Jess's hand and said, "I'm Katie. Katie Robertson. What's your name?"

Jessica replied happily, "Jessica Drew. I'm a Private Investigator."

The mother then asked Carol with a bright smile, "And…you are?"

The blonde woman shook the mother's hand and said, "Carol Danvers. I'm an Air Force Colonel."

The mother replied excitedly, "Amanda Robertson, nice to meet you both."

Then she looked at Jessica and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but you smelled really funny when you were talking down to that guard."

Carol gave Jess a sharp suspicious look and Jess laughed nervously and said, "Oh ….haha. It-it must've been the bad pizza…probably like expired cheese or something."

Amanda laughed at that and said, "You're funny."

Jess replied, "Most people don't think so, but thanks."

Katie looked up at Jess and Carol and said, "So, what are you two doing here? I'm going to my first ever homecoming and my mom's gonna buy me a dress!"

Amanda chuckled at that and added as she looked at the two heroes, "I don't suppose you're here to do shopping for homecoming?"

Carol said, "Well…..we are….sort of."

Katie and Amanda furrowed their eyebrows a bit and Katie asked, "What do you mean?"

Jess's cheeks blushed beet red as Carol said, "My friend, Jess here is from the UK and she's never been to a homecoming dance before and she got a date with a guy who's willing to take her to her first experience."

Katie perked up and asked, "Oooh, who's the guy? And which high school are you going to?"

Jess was still blushing as she replied, "His name is Peter Parker, and he's taking me to a Homecoming Dance at Midtown High."

Katie almost squealed, "Mr. Parker? He was my biology teacher last year!" She then giggled and added, "He was such a dork, but everyone in the class loved him."

Carol snorted and snickered, "Mr. Parker, that's cute."

Jess also snickered but continued to blush at the same time at time. It was true: Peter was a dork, but he had that charming way of earning people's trust in a light-hearted manner that Jess thought was just so adorable. Not only that, he was probably the bravest man she met, especially considering that he was the one stood up for her when she wasn't able to stand up for herself during dark times.

Katie added, "He and my brother Randy, were buddies when they went to ESU together back in the day. And now Randy's working as a social worker and Mr. Parker's working in Horizon Labs as a scientist."

Jessica smirked at that and said in a joking manner, "What a nerd… going from a science teacher to a working in a lab, heh, typical Pete."

Amanda said to Jess and Carol, "Well, did you two find what you're looking for yet?"

Carol sighed and chuckled, "Not yet. We're still looking for the right dress for Jess though."

Amanda friendly gestured the two women over to them and said, "Shop with us! Why don't we look for some dresses together?"

Jess brightened up and said, "That sounds lovely."

* * *

**Please let me know and give me feedback about this chapter! And also, the next chapter might be the last one for this story because you know, it's a short series. Also, for those of you wondering when the next chapter for Secrets of Oscorp will be added, it's coming soon. Just you wait...it's gonna be a dandy.**

**Once again, thanks for all your support! **

**P.S. the second season for AoS is so much better than the first one. And Zombiecat138 and I have come up with a name for the JessicaXPeter shipping: Spider-Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, friends! This is the third chapter of my mini-series. Secrets of Oscorp is still a work in progress so that story will be updated sometime soon. So meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this little nugget of a chapter that I wrote!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Spider-Date_

Lower East Side Manhattan, NY

Peter was still starstruck as he couldn't believe his eyes. He was actually going to go on a date with Jessica Drew, the woman of his dreams. He was wearing raggedly jeans and a white shirt as he paced the walls and the ceiling of his room in his modest apartment as he thought of what to do with her for the date before the actual dance. He thought to himself, _I…I still can't believe that she said yes! Oh man, what am I gonna wear to the dance? What should I wear for the casual date before the dance?_

He was clearly sweating bullets in nervousness as he opened his drawer to look what he had in his clothing selections. He said to himself as he rummaged through his clothes, "Let's see….shorts, ripped jeans, ESU shirt, basketball shorts…more shorts….ugh, this is why I've been single this whole time."

He then went in his closet to look for his formal tux and dress pants that he wore when he was in high school. He rummaged through the stack of clothes hangers that had all of his old clothes. He finally found the clothes that he wore to his homecoming in senior year from 10 years ago. He took out the tux, dress shirt, and black pants as he placed it neatly on the bed. He then took off his shirt and pants and tried on his old clothing set. They still fit him pretty well as he remarked to himself, "This is amazing! It still fits after all this time!"

He then strutted around in his room and flashed a grin and said to the mirror, "Hey there, spider-darling. Have you been waiting for me to sweep you off your feet?"

He then sighed and sulked as he plopped back on the bed as he said, "I'm hopeless. I swear I'm way funnier with the mask on…come on! I need to come up with a better catchphrase!"

He tried several different corny lines for at least half an hour as he gave up and neatly put his formal clothing away back in the drawer. Peter then sat on his rocking chair as he went on his Wells Fargo account to check how much money that he had in his account: there was just enough to pay for a casual lunch and just enough for a movie. He had nowhere enough money to go shopping for a new set of clothes. He sulked as he grumbled to himself, "This is so me that's it's not even funny. I mean, what am I gonna wear for the date before the dance? Ugh, this sucks so much."

He then got a call from his phone as he checked to see who it was. He remarked to himself, "Carol? Why is she calling me at the middle of the night?"

He picked up the call as he said, "Hey, Carol. What's up?"

The blonde woman answered back on the other side, "Hey, you dweeb. How's the date planning going?"

Peter chuckled as he replied, "Well…you know me, on the edge of being broke again."

Carol laughed out loud as she answered, "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that but I am doing something to bring you two closer together."

Peter asked in a curious tone, "What is it?"

Carol replied, "You know how Jess is working as a agent of S.W.O.R.D. now? Well, she accidentally double-booked herself tomorrow so I'm filling in for her."

Peter answered in a surprised tone, "Wow, Carol….I-I don't know what to say. I-"

Carol cut him off as she said, "Don't. I know what you're gonna say… you don't owe me anything."

Peter answered back, "But I feel like I do. If I don't repay you with at least a gift certificate of some kind, I'm gonna feel guilty."

Carol sighed, "You always feel guilty."

Peter scratched his head as he said, "Well….duh."

Carol replied back, "Look, if you really want to repay me, all I ask for is this."

Peter furrowed his brows as he asked, "What is it?"

Carol's tone became lighter as she said, "Give Jess the best the time of her life….she deserves it."

Then she added in a military tone, "And you better not make her cry! Or else…."

Peter nervously answered, "Ok! Ok! I'll make sure that she has a blast."

He then smiled as he added, "Hey, Carol."

Carol replied back, "What?"

Peter kept smiling as he said, "Thanks."

Carol giggled as she said, "You're welcome. Now go get her, Pete."

They both hung up as Peter went on his laptop to go on his Skype to contact Jessica to video chat with her. He clicked the button the as he waited patiently for her as a beeping sound came on soon as Jessica came on the other side of the screen and said in a surprised manner, "Hey, Pete! Oh my….I'm sorry, my place is a bit of a mess right now. I haven't done laundry in 3 weeks, so….yeah."

There were clothes, leftover beer bottles and cans lying around her room as she was just in a black tank top and matching panties. As she was cleaning around her immediate surroundings in her area, she added in a flustered manner, "Sorry that I don't look so…presentable. Ugh! Go away you stupid rodent!"

Peter kept laughing the whole time as the rat scurried away through a small crack beneath the door in her room as she sighed and plopped back on her chair and said to him, "Ugh…I'm so sorry. And will you stop laughing at me? Carol kept embarrassing me for the whole entire day, and I don't need your dorky shenanigans right now."

Peter smiled at her, "Hey, why are you apologizing? I mean look at my room!"

Peter's room wasn't much cleaner than Jess's either. There were piles of paperwork that he got from Horizon Labs, a bottle of empty vodka, some beer cans lying around the table top and there were clothes on the ground and all over his bed. Peter then became wide-eyed as he said, "W-wait. You totally did not just see that clusterfuck right now."

He then palmed his face as he added, "Ugh, we haven't even started dating yet and I just showed you what a real mess I really am."

Jess giggled on the other side of the screen as she said, "Well, that gives us something in common. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Peter sheepishly scratched his head sheepishly as he said, "Uhh…I was gonna ask you where you wanted to meet for our date tomorrow."

Jessica's cheeks blushed as she said, "Oh, right. Wait, did Carol tell-" Peter smiled and said, "Yeah, she told me that she was filling in for you….you know, the Skrull quest thingy."

Jess couldn't help but to have a smile on her face as she said, "She's the best, isn't she?"

Peter kept grinning as he replied, "Yeah she is. The fact that she's just willing to do that for you and me is just really admirable."

They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds as they both said at the same time, "So…"

They both blushed as Peter said, "Uh…ladies first."

Jess insisted, "No, no. You go ahead."

Peter replied back, "No, you first."

Jess rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh…fine."

She then said, "I was thinking we could meet tomorrow at 10 in the morning at Central Park? And what time is the dance?"

Peter replied back happily, "Yeah, sure! And the dance starts at 9 P.M. So we should have about an hour to get ready."

Jess replied back, "Is hour and half ok?"

Peter nodded, "That's fine with me. Oh, and I was thinking that we should watch a movie!"

Jess replied back in a excited manner, "Really? I'm so down for that!"

She then replied back in a quivering tone, "Oh, I'm sorry for that outburst. It's just that I've only seen like 10 movies in my entire life."

She then noticed that Peter was staring at her certain body part as she glared at him and said, "Eyes up, Spider-Dork."

Peter then became flustered as he stuttered, "W-what are you talking about? I-I totally wasn't staring at your b-boobs just now!"

Jess crossed her arms as she huffed and continued to scowl at him. Peter then sighed as he said, "Ok, fine. I was totally exercising my shallow masculine hormonal behavior just now, so sue me, will ya?"

Jess then had a grin on her face as she burst out laughing. Peter retorted, "Hey! What's so funny?"

Jess couldn't stop laughing as she smiled fondly at him and said, "You're so cute when you get flustered like that."

Peter twitched his eyes at her as he deadpanned, "Har, har, har. I'm so adorable."

Jess than asked him as there was visible glimmer of childish excitement in her eyes, "So, what are we watching?"

Peter then scratched his chin as he said, "I was thinking we should watch…Trainwreck?"

Jess then furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "I'm not sure what kind of movie that is so I'm gonna trust you that you picked a good movie, Pete."

Peter then gave her a confident smile as he said, "Don't worry. If there's one thing that I'm good at besides being unbearably cheesy, it's picking a good movie."

Jess rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever, Pete."

She then smiled at him for awhile without saying anything as Peter asked her, "What's up?"

Jess replied back, "Thank you, Peter."

Peter's cheeks blushed heavily as he said, "Aww…I'm turning redder than Scott Summers' vision."

Jess laughed out loud as she said, "But seriously though….I mean it."

Peter sheepishly replied back, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Jess made a kissing noise on the other side of the screen as she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, cutie." Peter replied back happily, "You too, Jess."

_Next Morning at 9:50 in the morning in Central Park, NY_

Jess was dressed in a red blouse and jean shorts and was wearing knee-high leather boots as she sat on the bench that was overlooking the fountains that were flowing out multitudes of sparkling, gleaming water in a exquisite manner. She grabbed the end of her blouse lightly as she thought to herself, _I'm a grown-ass woman and I still get butterflies in my stomach. I hope he likes how I look….did I dress to slutty? Wait, what if he doesn't show up? Ok, just breath….just breath, Spider-Woman…you took on some Asgardian gods two weeks ago. Dating a dork like him shouldn't be hard…..right?_

She then got up as she paced the area around her to make herself relax. After about 5 minutes, she saw a man with a collared red shirt and clean jeans walking in the vicinity as she called out to him in a controlled excited manner, "Pete! I'm here!"

Peter turned around to see Jess as he saw her in the gorgeous outfit as his cheeks blushed. He aimlessly kicked the dirt below him as he said in a sheepish manner, "Well, we know who's better dressed for this date…and it's definitely not me."

Jessica asked him in a surprised manner, "Really? You like how I look?"

Peter gave a silent nod as his cheeks were still burning visibly red as Jessica giggled and said, "You don't look so bad yourself either, Spider-Dork."

Peter gave her a weak grin as he said, "Thanks."

They grabbed each other's hands as they began to walk around the park for the date. Peter said to her, "Sorry. I meant to come thirty minutes earlier but some idiot stole an old lady's purse so I had to take care of that shenanigans. You know how Big Apple is…always filled with pickpockets."

Jessica gave him a fond smile as she teased him, "You're such a perfectionist."

Peter then retorted lightly, "Well, I really wanted to come earlier! Besides, keeping a lady waiting is not a good impression on a first date, even though I did make it in time."

Jessica then rested her head against his shoulder as they kept strolling on a beautiful sunny day as she said, "Well, if it's being late for helping a helpless old lady, I don't mind that one bit at all. Besides, I like Spider-Man also."

They then rested against a tree stump as Jessica ghosted her fingers on Peter's chest as she added, "Hey. So I had an idea regarding our future dates."

Peter then smiled at her as he said, "We're only on our first date and you already wanna go on more dates? Someone pinch me."

Jessica giggled as she lightly punched his shoulder and said, "I'm being serious! I have an idea, and I need you to hear it out."

Peter asked her, "What is it?"

Jess kept trailing her fingers on Peter's well-sculpted body as she said, "You know how I'm one of the few Avengers whose identity is still a secret, right?" Peter nodded, "Yeah….and?"

Jessica continued, "Well, my best friend is Carol whose identity is very public. And if I hang out with her too much as Jessica Drew and Spider-Woman, people are going to find out that I'm Spider-Woman pretty easily, and that's gonna jeopardize your secret identity."

Peter lightly furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "But I thought you spy-types had a way to hide your identity pretty decently."

Jessica scratched her as she said, "Yeah…we do, like I tell people that I'm a private investigator all the time when the truth is that I don't even have business cards for it, let alone an actual building."

Then she gave him a sly look as she added, "But that's all gonna change."

Peter tilted his head and said, "What?"

Jessica pushed his body against the tree trunk and said, "I'm gonna re-start my P.I. career. And Spider-Woman is going to work closely with her to help her with her investigations. And when Spider-Woman is out doing missions in public, she's only going to be called as Spider-Woman, just like Spider-Man."

Peter started to become wide-eyed and said, "Wow. That's a brilliant idea."

Jessica added, "And when Jessica Drew is hanging out with public Avengers like Carol, I'm going to give an excuse that I'm helping Spider-Woman's Avengers buddies out with their cases of larger-than-life mysteries."

Peter then had a little worried look on his face as he said, "How are you gonna manage that while being an Avenger and a agent of S.W.O.R.D. at the same time?"

Jessica gave him a confident smirk and said, "Hey, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, but I eventually plan to quit the Skrull hunting after sometime."

Peter's tone was getting a little bit more serious as he inquired, "But the Skrulls….they ruined your life for a whole year. Are you sure that you want to quit it? I mean this is like your Norman Osborn we're talking about here: You have a personal vendetta against them."

Jessica then sighed as she had a smile on her face as she replied, "I know. But I can't forever hold a personal grudge against them you know?"

She then let out a tear as she said in a quivering voice, "Besides, it's already destroying me….whenever I think about that horrible cell that drained my powers away and the horrible torture that those Skrulls put me through…I feel as if the little light that I have left inside of me is dying."

She then looked at him as tears were starting to glisten in her eyes and said, "I-I don't want to remember and hold on to those memories of dark days anymore. I don't want to feel that kind of pain and loneliness again….it's just the worst feeling in the world."

Peter then hugged her tightly as he said, "Of course you don't. And you won't anymore, because I'll make sure that nobody tries to hurt you like that ever again."

He then lovingly smiled at her as he said, "So, you're doing this double-identity life all for me?"

Jessica then lightly giggled at his genuine positive reaction and said, "It's not all for you, you know? I'm doing this for me also."

Peter gently caressed her hips as he said, "Oh yeah? Is it because you totally fell for my cheesy jokes and unbelievably terrible bad luck that comes with my life?"

Jessica playfully slapped his chest as she laughed out loud and said, "You have a hard time taking things seriously, you know that right?"

Peter wiggled his eyes at her as he said, "I thought you'd know that by now."

Jess smiled at him as she said, "I know! But I'm trying to be serious here."

She then rested her head against his chest as she closed her eyes and said, "As much as I have a vendetta against the Skrulls, I realized something. I realized that the people who live and work their asses off everyday need someone to look after them. And I can do that as an Avenger, but not as intimate as Spider-Man."

Peter's cheeks blushed like tomatoes as he said, "Wow, Jess….I'm not used to all these compliments. I'm not used to any kind of compliments at all."

Jess continued as she nuzzled her nose against his and said, "When I first met you as an Avenger, I always wondered why you were so late to the team meetings all the time. Then I found out that you were putting a stop to 20 muggings and 15 attempted sexual assaults every single day just in Manhattan alone, and I just found that really endearing…you deserve more credit than you know, you realize that, right?"

Peter scratched his head and said, "Well, I don't feel like I deserve it."

Jess then lightly frowned at him as she said, "Stop it! You're always selling yourself short."

Peter lightly chuckled as Jess said, "Yesterday, when Carol and I were out shopping for my dress for Homecoming, we ran into a rude employee at the place."

Peter asked her, "What happened?"

Jessica sighed as she added, "We ran into your old student, Katie Robertson and her mother, and they were being told to leave the store because their "kind" wasn't welcome here."

Peter then had a wide-eyed expression on his face as he said in a shocked tone, "Oh no! Poor Katie…is she and her mom ok?"

Jessica continued as she said "Yeah, Carol and I settled the problem eventually. And after it was all settled and done, that's when I found out that people in this city need help at a grounded street-level, and Spider-Man can't do it all alone by himself."

She then fluttered her eyes at him as she added, "After all, someone marvelous as him shouldn't have to carry the entire weight of the world on his shoulders."

Peter kept smiling at her lovingly as Jess continued, "And you know, I used to be a street-level hero too and I think it's about time I got back to my roots by helping the innocent and hospitalizing the guilty….old school style."

She then inched her mouth closer to his as she said softly, "Besides, someone precious told me one time that with great power comes great responsibility. Especially now that I'll have a bigger duty of protecting the people of the city that I grew to love, but also…"

Peter smiled at her and asked her, "Also what?"

Jess kissed his cheek and said, "I'll have a responsibility of protecting you, my Amazing Spider-Dork."

Peter couldn't keep a straight face as he was moved by her compliments as he shed a tear and stuttered, "I-I don't know what to say. N-no one's ever cared about me this much before, well… besides Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

She then buried her face in the crook of his neck as she said, "Do you know when I realized that I wanted to go on future dates with you?"

Peter shook his head as Jessica said to him softly, "I knew you were worth a second date and many more the minute you told me when you stopped a pickpocket from stealing the old lady's purse when you were on your way here."

She then passionately kissed Peter in the mouth and told him, "I love you, Peter Parker."

Peter ran his hands down Jessica's long, silky smooth black hair as he replied, "God, I love you too, Jessica Drew."

_Downtown Manhattan, NY_

The rest of the day went unusually smooth for Peter as he and Jess went to the movies and watched Trainwreck and had a blast watching that movie. After that, they went inside a local pizza place just about two blocks away from the local movie theater that they went to. Peter was standing in line with Jess as they were staring at each other fondly in the eyes as Peter said to her as he wiggled his eyes at her, "Did you like the movie, my Spider-Darling?"

Jess pecked his mouth as she said, "Sure did, you Spider-Dork. That main girl was really uncouth in the best way possible."

Peter laughed out loud at her comment and was looking at the menu on the top of the cashier's register as he said, "What do you want? I really like bacon on my pizza, with lots of meat. Maybe some black olives and pineapples will be a nice touch."

Jess then became wide-eyed as she said to him in a surprised tone, "You like bacon on your pizza too?"

Peter also became wide-eyed as he said, "Yeah! It's the best thing ever!"

Jess pecked him on the mouth again as she said, "This is why we're soul mates."

Peter then joked, "And the bacon is our red string of fate?"

Jess giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "That doesn't sound bad at all."

As people behind them were complaining about Peter and Jess's flirtatious display to each other in public, it was their turn to order. Peter said to her, "Let me pay for this."

Jessica slightly frowned at him and said, "But you already paid for the movie tickets. I have money too, you know?"

Peter scratched his head and said, "Hey, can't a guy be a knight in shining armor to his lovely lady?"

Jess smirked at him as she scoffed and said, "Not this lady. I'm my own knight in shining armor too, you know?"

Peter then rolled his eyes at her and said, "Ok, fine….you win."

Jess pecked his cheek and said, "I saw that coming a mile away."

The male cashier crossed his arms and huffed at them and said, "You two lovebirds done being all mushy-gushy? If not, then get outta line and go in the back!"

Jess ordered a large pie of Meat Lover's topped with Pineapples and Black Olives as they took a seat right outside the restaurant as they enjoyed the scenery of the beautiful city. Peter and Jess began to people watch as they were enjoying the view in front of them. Jess sighed as she smiled at the pavement road as she said, "You know, Pete. Did I ever tell you that it's been 10 years since I've dated anybody?"

Peter became wide-eyed and said, "Wait, what? How is that possible? I-I mean, look at you! You're like Adriana Lima but way hotter!"

Jessica tilted her head as she asked, "Who?"

Peter became wide-eyed but realized that she probably wasn't really caught up with the pop culture of today's modern age as he said, "Oh, she's like a really hot lingerie model."

He then searched her name on the phone and pictures of a amazonian tan lady with long brown hair with gorgeous green eyes came up as he showed it to her and Jess said, "Wow. She's beautiful."

Peter then looked at her eyes fondly and said, "Not as beautiful as you, babe."

His cheeks then blushed as he pulled back into his seat as he said sheepishly, "I'm sorry. That came off too Hawkeye-like."

Jessica giggled as she said, "You really are an Amazing Spider-Dork."

Peter then quipped back, "But, seriously though. Do you realize that you're like totally out of my league?"

Jessica then booped his nose and said, "Hey. What did I say about selling yourself short?"

Peter then retorted, "But I'm not! Honestly, I'm not! Do you even realize how many guys want to get inside your pants?"

Jessica's cheeks blushed bright red as she answered in a surprised manner, "R-really? I had no idea, because I thought all the guys in the team had the hots for Carol."

Peter then booped her nose as he said, "What did I say about selling yourself short?"

Jessica then laughed out loud as she said, "Alright, point taken."

As the pizza they ordered came over, they began to eat their worries away and had small talks of various topics ranging from favorite drinks to ice cream flavor to favorite music artists although Peter seemed to be little more updated on that last topic because Jess spent half of her life in isolation from rest of the world. After they finished eating, Peter said to her, "Thanks for the food. Now that I think of it, it's probably a good thing that I got to save my money."

Jess smiled at him as she replied, "You're welcome, and we should come here again!"

Peter then gave her a sly smile and said, "That bacon though…"

Jessica snickered and said, "Yeah, totally. It was so good."

Peter then grabbed her gently as he said, "Come on, let's go fool around some more."

Jess smiled at him and said, "Sure thing. I haven't done that since I was a little kid, so I'm down for that."

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking in downtown Manhattan to gaze at the tall skyscrapers. They also took the chance to take a picture of themselves sticking their tongues out in front of the J Jonah Jameson's mayoral election poster as they laughed their butts off doing it. Then they took the subway to Brooklyn to go to the Coney Island. When they went in there, they went on a flimsy roller coaster ride, ate various junk foods that the place was selling and took on various contests such as throwing baseballs at a target of milk jugs.

Peter desperately wanted to get a teddy bear for her, but when it came to accuracy of hitting the targets, Jess was the master at it and in the end; it was her who got a stuffed teddy bear for Peter. After that, they went on the Ferris Wheel to watch the sunset fall over the calm Atlantic Ocean. Jess snuggled against him as she said, "Thanks for the date, Pete. I haven't had this much fun in years."

Peter gently wrapped his arm around her as he said, "You're welcome. There's nobody else on this earth who I would spend this day with, so I should be the one thanking you."

Jess's cheek blushed as she looked at him and said in a loving manner, "You are such an old-fashioned romantic, do you know that?"

Peter wiggled his eyes at her as he said, "Yeah, well…blame my uncle."

Jessica giggled at him as she nuzzled his nose against hers and said, "There's nothing to blame, my Amazing Spider-Man. You're everything that I wanted and more."

Peter gave a fluttering gaze at her as he said, "I could say the same thing about you, my Amazing Spider-Woman."

He then gently cupped her face as he gave her a passionate kiss as Jessica reciprocated the kiss back at him as they were as happy as they could be. Peter said to her, "God, you smell so good. Is it your pheromones tingling my Spider-Sense?"

Jessica giggled through the kiss as she said, "Maybe. What do I smell like?"

Peter smiled through the kiss as he said, "Mmm….like caramel-flavored gelato with a side of chocolate-covered bacon."

Jessica then laughed out loud as she said, "You are such a weirdo."

Peter then gave her a sly grin as he said, "But seriously, was it your pheromones, because you're driving me crazy right now, babe."

Jessica then slapped him playfully as she said, "No, silly. My pheromones don't smell like Ice Cream or Bacon."

Peter then stared at her sparkling green eyes for a long time as Jessica asked him, "What is it?"

Peter fondly smiled at her as he said, "I love you."

Jessica then let out a tear at those 3 simple words as she said, "I love you too."

As they got off the Ferris Wheel, Peter looked at the time on his watch and said, "Oh wow, it's already 6:45! We gotta change our clothes quickly!"

Jess than smiled at him as she said, "Where should I meet you?"

Peter flashed her a grin as he said, "In front of the school at 8:30. Is that cool with you, Jess?"

She gave Peter a kiss on the cheek that left a bright red lipstick mark on him as she winked at him and said, "Sure thing. I'll see you soon, Spider-Dork."

She then left the premises as she proceeded to go back to her apartment in Greenwich Village to get ready for the great big festivities of the night. Peter looked up at the rising nightfall in the sky as he said to shouted, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? As usual, reviews and feedbacks are always welcome! The next chapter of this story will be the last one so stay tuned!**


End file.
